The following description relates to covers for baby bottles.
Baby bottles are typically designed with a parent or guardian in mind. For example, baby bottles have been designed to be disposable and/or to include markings on the side for easy measuring of a fluids for making milk from a combination of powders and liquids—both of those features tend to be more important to a parent or guardian of a baby, than the baby herself. Many babies grab for feeding bottles but do not necessarily find the smooth texture of the bottle that interesting. They may feel around for something other than the bottle, settling for an offered finger or for an old blanket, as a comfort while being fed.